un singe et deux faucons
by pandetta33
Summary: Yaoi. Ou comment la vie de Gregory Lestrade a basculée. / J'aime pas les résumés -'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une soirée banale **

Gregory avait beau se repasser les 6 derniers mois, il n'arrivait pas comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Bientôt 6 mois que Sherlock et John avaient eu affaire au criminel James ' Jim' Moriarty, bientôt 6 mois que pour la protection de l'entourage de son frère, Mycroft Holmes l'avait placé lui, inspecteur de Scotland yard, sous surveillance, bientôt 6 mois que pour narguer le chef du MI6, le criminel consultant avait fait de même. Parfois l'un prenait des nouvelles de son frère qui ne lui répondait pas, parfois l'autre voulait savoir où en était le détective consultant car il le trouvait lent et il s'ennuyait.

Bref il était pris en sandwich, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Avant il rentrait chez lui, au calme. Il se préparait un dîner et mangeait, seul. Puis il se mettait à lire un bon livre, sans un bruit. Et enfin il s'endormait, tranquille…

Maintenant, son fixe, son portable, son fax et son ordinateur marchaient jour et nuit. Et en changer ne résoudrait pas le problème, vu qu'il avait en face de lui deux génies, déterminaient à avoir un œil sur lui.

Pourtant il n'était ni important, ni intéressant. Juste un type banal, inspecteur certes mais sans plus.

A croire que les deux hommes voulaient juste l'embêter, voilà tout.

Son portable se mit à sonner, Moriarty qui s'ennuie ? Ah perdu.

_To G. Lestrade _

_Mon frère pense que votre suspect est innocent. MH._

_To MH _

_Il peut me le dire lui-même je pense. _

_To G. Lestrade _

_Lui, vous mettre au courant de son avancée ?_

_Laissez moi rire. MH._

Haha très drôle.. Enfin il n'avait pas tord, Sherlock ne le contactait jamais avant d'avoir bouclé une enquête.

Un _bip_ se fit entendre, provenant de l'ordinateur. « Oh non… » Pensa Lestrade.

**[M] **

**[C'est bien beau de savoir qui n'est pas coupable, mais ça ne résout pas l'enquête.]**

**[Ces Holmes disent parfois de ces banalités, ne trouvez vous pas inspecteur ?]**

**[Lestrade]**

**[Vous ne pouvez donc jamais me laisser tranquille ?]**

**[M]**

**[Oh je vous dérange ?]**

**[Tant mieux.]**

**[Qu'allez vous lire ce soir, _Edgar Poe_ ou _Agatha Christie_ ?]**

**[Lestrade isn't connected]**

Lestrade alla sur le champ débrancher son fax ainsi que son téléphone. Il coupa ensuite son portable et son ordinateur malgré les sonneries incessantes, c'était devenu obligatoire pour avoir la paix. Il alla se coucher, en rangeant _Poe_ et _Christie_ sur l'étagère. Ils lui avaient coupé l'envie de lire. Ils étaient tellement fatiguant…

Il s'engouffra dans son lit, et s'endormit immédiatement.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà :) je commences à comprendre comment ce site fonctionne ! Yata !

D'abord merci pour les petites reviews ça fait chaud au coeur ^^ je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur et de pas faire un truc trop culcul (même si je ne penses pas y arriver.).

Voici donc la suite, j'espère que ça plaira =), bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Les Diables par la queue. **

Gregory se retint de crier.

C'était quoi, la cinquième fois qu'ils faisaient ça ?

Vexés qu'on leur raccroche au nez, Mycroft et Moriarty avaient décidé que, comme les appareils de communications, il fut normal qu'aucun appareil électrique ne fonctionne.

Ils lui coupaient donc l'électricité pour la journée. Et cela incluant son réveil.

Il dut donc se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, en maudissant les M maléfiques.

La journée se déroula vite, sans encombre, avec un message de Sherlock annonçant que le coupable était le frère de la victime, un autre de Moriarty disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt, et trois de Mycroft, demandant des nouvelles de Sherlock, encore.

Encore. Encore. Encore.

Lestrade pouvait presque deviner ce qu'ils allaient dire à l'avance. Non il n'était pas devenu un super génie comme Sherlock, il avait juste l'habitude. C'était tellement répétitif.

Il allait rentrer, être bombardé de messages, éteindre tout son système électrique avant d'aller dormir, et sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans avoir pu faire ce qu'il voulait à cause de ces deux énergumènes. A croire qu'ils ne dormaient jamais.

Et bien non, pas ce soir. Après tout, qu'est ce qui l'obligé à rentrer chez lui ?.. La fatigue et le travail dites vous ? Hum certes, mais il pouvait toujours aller manger au restaurant, rentrer plus tard. Ils en auront peut-être eu assez de l'appeler en vain.

Il s'arrêta donc dans un pub au hasard en débauchant, en prenant soin d'éteindre son portable pour être au calme, enfin. Bon les pubs londoniens ne sont pas ce qu'on fait de plus silencieux mais il n'avait personne sur le dos au moins. Il fut tout de même curieux de savoir ce que M&M pouvaient bien penser de son silence. Enfin il n'en avait cure, ils n'avaient même pas du s'en rendre compte. Il résista donc à l'envie d'allumer son téléphone.

De bonne humeur, il paya une tournée générale au bar, et ne rentra chez lui qu'à 2h du matin, un peu arrosé mais pas trop, travail oblige.

Il était tout de même un peu dans le gaz, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir de la lumière provenir de son appartement. Du moins au début. Après il se précipita dans l'escalier, pour surprendre d'éventuels cambrioleurs. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Debout, se tenant à la table du salon, se trouvait Mycroft Holmes.

A ses côtés, assis sur un fauteuil, se tenait James Moriarty.

Et ils n'avaient pas l'air contents… Ce fut Mycroft qui entama les hostilités :

Mais enfin où étiez vous ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? ! Vous ne répondiez à aucun message ! J'ai cru qu'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose !

Ce fut au tour de Moriarty t'intervenir :

Parfaitement ! Je vous pensez plus mature que ça inspecteur ! Vous, allez vous saouler dans un bar, on aura tout vu !

Lestrade ne dit rien, les regardant comme s'ils s'agissaient d'extraterrestres. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ?

Vous n'êtes pas mes parents que je sache.. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ou vous inquiète.

Ce fut au tour des deux hommes de le regarder comme s'il venait de dire la plus belle connerie du siècle. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et dirent en cœur :

Il n'a vraiment rien compris.

Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas compris ? Que ça vous amuse de surveiller tout le monde, de vouloir contrôler l'entourage de Sherlock ? Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça !

Mais on ne surveille personne à part vous inspecteur.

Et nous espérons bien ne pas vous avoir trop facilement. Enfin, pas encore tout du moins, vous n'êtes pas prêt.

Hein ? Seulement lui ? L'avoir ? Pas prêt ? Et pourquoi souriaient ils comme ça ? L'alcool devait le faire délirer. Il vit alors flou et entendit vaguement deux voix crier « Inspecteur ! » avant de rencontrer le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les miracles de Noël **

Gregory se frotta frénétiquement les yeux devant son ordinateur pour la troisième fois.

« Pas de nouveau message »

Idem sur son téléphone portable. Depuis une bonne semaine les deux maniaques de l'informatique ne donnaient plus signe de vie. Etait-ce parce que le 24 décembre approchait à grands pas et qu'avec leurs grands cœurs, ils avaient trouvé cela aimable et gentil de le laisser tranquille… Certainement que non.

Ou cela avait-il un rapport avec ce fameux soir où il se souvenait être allé au bar et puis.. et puis plus rien, le problème était bien là. Enfin il ne s'était pas retrouvé chez lui, dans son lit, en pyjama par la force du saint-esprit ! Le dernier point le troublait d'ailleurs plus que les deux autres.

Bref son souhait venait, tel un miracle de se réaliser : il avait la paix. Il pouvait reprendre son petit quotidien, rendu impossible depuis des mois. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait. Bizarrement ce n'était plus pareil, il manquait quelque chose.

Il pensa à prendre rendez-vous chez le psy. Franchement, il avait retrouvé sa bonne vieille solitude et maintenant il attendait les messages de Mycroft et Moriarty, il devait être en train de perdre la tête…

Il regarda le plafond blanc de son bureau en soupirant. Il se sentait vide. Donovan vint le chercher pour une affaire de suicide dans les quartiers sud de Londres.

Revenir à ce quotidien « banal » ne lui était plus possible, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Les appeler ? Ridicule, plutôt mourir. Il se leva pour rejoindre le sergent avec un poids sur le cœur.

De retour chez lui, il s'affala sur le divan. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller vérifier son ordinateur. Il alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées mais cela ne changea rien à son sentiment de vide. Il sentait déjà les larmes montaient… Quand un _bip_ familier se fit entendre. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, en regardant son téléphone posé négligemment sur la table. Il sentit naître en lui un faible espoir, tandis qu'il se levait pour répondre. Mycroft ? Moriarty ? Ou juste Sherlock, ou encore Donovan ?

Non, une publicité. Quoi de plus normal le 23 Décembre…

Alors « Magie et Merveille sont les fins Mots de Noël. Ce soir est idéal pour formuler votre vœu le plus cher. Alors répondez nous au bla bla bla »

Lestrade appuya sur supprimer en se rasseyant. Là il n'en pouvait plus, il se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

« Je voudrai juste qu'ils reviennent »

Avait-il vraiment lancé ça à voix haute ?.. Peut importe, c'était idiot de s'attacher à deux malades, deux bizarroïdes, deux égoïstes, deux..

_Bip. Bip. _

Tiens son ordinateur et son portable chantaient en même temps maintenant…

Il se redressa difficilement, portable en main, pour se placer derrière l'écran.

Il put alors lire sur un des écrans :

**[M]**

**[Vos désirs…] **

Tandis que sur l'autre s'affichait :

_To G. Lestrade _

…_Sont des ordres. MH._

On sonna alors à sa porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! **

**je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement à l'avenir =). (pour être franche j'ai des chapitres d'avance, mais soit j'oublie soit je n'ai pas le temps )**

**Navrée d'avance si j'ai fait, ou si je vais faire des fautes -'**

**/!\ Attention lemon (j'espère que ça plaira, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : Vous prendrez bien du citron **

Gregory retint son souffle en arrivant devant la porte. Ça devait être une blague, un livreur, un témoin de Jéhovah, le père Noël … Il devrait penser à mettre un judas à cette foutue porte. « Courage !» pensa t-il avant de se décider à ouvrir.

-« Bonsoir inspecteur ! » chantèrent deux voix toutes gaietés, les sourires en prime.

Jim et Mycroft se permirent d'entrée sans attendre une réponse de Lestrade. Ce dernier n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu en formuler de correcte vu son regard ébahi. Ils allèrent s'installer côte à côte sur le canapé. Toujours devant la porte, Lestrade se dit que cela aurait pu faire un beau tableau, si seulement Mycroft n'avait pas se sourire forcé et si Moriarty arrêtait de faire ces yeux qui semblaient dire « Regarde comme je te suis supérieur haha ». Enfin ils étaient revenus… Minute, pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils disparus comme ça ? Et puis merde, pourquoi il pensait tout le temps à eux, que lui avaient-ils fait ?

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

Les génial génies cessèrent de sourire et regardèrent l'inspecteur, resté dans l'entrée. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler. Personne n'aurait pu voir qu'il avait pleuré, à moins de s'appeler Mycroft Holmes ou James Moriarty.

La fureur pouvait également se voir dans ses yeux. Il avait prévu de les écraser en beauté, quand il croisa leurs regards. Re-minute, c'était lui qui devait être triste, lui qui devait faire ses yeux la !

"Inspecteur … Nous vous avons fait de la peine ?"

Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que ce psychopathe soit aussi craquant, avec ses yeux de chien battu. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il voulait les engueuler puis les foutres dehors.

"Ce n'était pas du tout le but, nous vous présentons nos excuses."

Et le chef du MI6 qui s'y mettait aussi, le regard triste… Ce n'était pas du jeu ! S'il n'éclatait pas toute sa rage, il éclaterait en sanglots, ce qui était légèrement moins classe pour un homme de son âge. Mais bon face à ces deux bouilles attendant sa réponse, il craqua…

Ce fut le signal. Dès l'instant où il cacha son visage, une main vint obliger sa tête à se coller sur une épaule, tandis que deux bras arrivant par derrière entourèrent ses épaules. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que les plaintes ne cessent.

Quand Gregory releva enfin la tête, il se retrouva à regarder James yeux dans les yeux, Mycroft toujours dans son dos, attendant. Doucement Moriarty se rapprocha de l'inspecteur, guettant le moindre signe de refus. Il déposa des petits baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, avant de se faire plus passionné et impatient. Alors que sa langue commençait à jouer avec celle de Lestrade, une voix se fit entendre :

"Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là..

OH ne sois pas jaloux ."

Mycroft prit le visage de Lestrade et le tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser tandis que Moriarty s'attaquait à la nuque qui lui était offerte. Gregory se sentait toute chose, coincé entre ces deux corps qui se frottaient à lui. Surtout que le fait que Mycroft lui malaxe le derrière, tandis que James s'occupait de devant n'arrangeait rien ! Il se dégagea un instant pour laisser échapper un gémissement. Moriarty lui avait déboutonné la chemise, et semblait féru des petites boules roses qui pointaient sous ses doigts et sa langue. L'aîné de la famille Holmes reprit avidement ses lèvres tout en tentant d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ils l'avaient mené jusqu'à la chambre où ils ne le lâchèrent que furtivement pour se débarrasser de leurs habits trop encombrants. Il commençait à ne plus tenir debout, entre l'un qui le torturer en massant son sexe très lentement, et l'autre qui titillait un endroit encore inviolé à ce jour. Mycroft s'assit sur le lit en léchant deux de ses doigts, avant d'installer Lestrade sur lui, et de lui enfoncer lentement l'un après l'autre dans son intimité. Il ne put empêcher de crier, c'était loin d'être agréable. Pour le détendre, Jim se mit entre ses jambes et le prit en bouche pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Cela fit effet et Mycroft put reprendre tandis que Gabriel fondait littéralement de plaisirs sous leurs caresses.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position qui du point de vue de Gregory touchait plus au sport qu'au sexe. Mycroft, allongé, commença à le pénétrer doucement. James quand a lui vint s'empaler vigoureusement sur son sexe.

…

Gregory émergea de son sommeil en sentant une vague odeur de croissants chauds. Quelle heure était-il ? Ah mais oui c'était Noël donc repos, donc pas de réveil. Il se leva difficilement, et se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'au salon où deux choses lui rappelèrent la nuit d'hier. La première, assise sur une des chaises, siroté un bon thé. La deuxième, debout dans la cuisine était en train de faire du café.

"Ah inspecteur, vous avez bien dormi ?

Oui … Merci.. Et vous ?

Oh oui parfaitement bien. Venez donc vous asseoir."

Lestrade prit place au côté de Mycroft, vite rejoint par Moriarty, arborant des cernes sous les yeux.

"Pas d'inquiétude, c'est fréquent chez lui au réveil.

Gromf !

La preuve. Thé ou café inspecteur ?

Hum du thé je vous prie.

Avec ou sans citron ?"


End file.
